Warzone: Iron Wolf III/Weapons/Elite Weapons
Frostfire Multi-target energy beam weapon. Locks-on to infantry, frying them with high-intensity energy beam throughout their body. Standard firemode can lock on to up to 3 enemies. Upgrades *High Intensity - Beam deals more damage. *Conductor - Connects to up to 5 enemies at once. *Overcharge - Increased distance. Neutron Scrapper Heavy launcher firing scalar waves dislocating neutrons, fatally damaging body functions and instantly killing infantry. The 'projectile' has to cover at least 50% of the target to kill. Upgrades *Boombox - Scrapper radius is increased. *Hydraulics - Charge time takes less time. *Maddening Cacophony - Surviving targets are stunned for a longer period of time. Organic Disintegrator Dense energy storage and unleasher, firing compact bolts of plasma destroying organic tissue upon impact. Each magazine has 3 shots, however there is no delay in firing again. Upgrades *Splash Damage - Limb shots now also kill and bolts do splash damage to surroundings. *Syphon - Every 3 shots hit grant an additional shot in the magazine. *SmartLock - Gain an Aim Down Sights mode that can track a target within the sight. Anti-Personel Launcher Lock-free rocket launcher firing variety of anti-personell missiles. Upgrades *Autopilot - Missiles can change trajectory towards enemies. *Micro Hunters - After detonation, unleash micromissiles that hunt targets who survived the blast. *Twin Warhead - Can fire 2 missiles from 1 shell. Energy Sword Sword with integrated particle emitter that can destroy incoming projectiles and harness the kinetic energy into electrical energy. Upgrades *Return to Sender - Energy stored by the particle wall is returned when deactivated again. Doesn't work with explosives. *Homerun - When meleeing a projectile, send it back immediatly. Works with explosive. *Lunge - When targetting enemy, lunge towards them when you strike. Quiver Bow Compound bow equipped with a variety of arrows. #Velocity - Silent and deadly. Has a straight trajectory. #Explosive tip - Explodes upon impact. Has steep arching. #Stealth - Arrows plant into a surface and become a metascreen emitter, stealthing allies. #Vision - Arrows scan the impact surface's surroundings and highlight enemies, equipment and scorestreaks. Upgrades *Recycling - Arrows can be picked up and reused an extra time. *Nanowire - Arrows are readied faster. *Power Chord - Trajectory fall-off distance is increased. Smart Pistol Tracking-targets pistol that can dispatch multiple enemies at once without failure once locked-on. Upgrades *Enhanced OS - Tracking time is decreased. *Full Coverage - Can now lock-on to unlimited targets, with as much as the magazine can cover. *Infrared Scanner - Can track stealthed units. Shockwave Device that creates an anti-gravity field that suspends enemies caught within it. Upgrades *Power Core - Stunned enemies are also EMP'd. *Relocation - Can be relocated without using ammunition an extra after deployment. *Gravity Center - After a brief delay, enemies are dragged to the Shockwave's core. Fusion Cannon A compact Fusion-based projectile launcher that fires single shots of dense energy that ricochette of surfaces. Upgrades *Unstable Fusion - Aim Down Sights causes to fire a slow travelling Fusion Core. Shooting the Fusion Core causes it to explode. *Reflected Particles - Shots can ricochette up to 3 times of surfaces. *Scorch Marks - A fusion bolt can overpenetrate infantry.